Malfoyovské střípky II – Jak to viděla babička
by Martianus
Summary: Když před časem Scorpius a jeho dědeček přišli s první sérií drabblíků, netušili, že ženská část rodiny projeví přání k tomu ještě něco dodat. Nuže, Narcisso, Astorie, máte slovo.
1. Zoubek

_Proč to, u Merlina, všichni tak dramatizují, kroutila Astorie nechápavě hlavou. Přesně do okamžiku, než i ona strávila svou první noc s neutišitelně řvoucím dítětem v náručí._

.

 **Zoubek**

.

Jediný pohled na Draca s Astorií stačil, aby bylo jasné, že Scorpius zase celou noc nespal.

Rostly mu totiž zoubky.

„Aspoň se nasnídejte." Narcissa od nich přebrala rozmrzelého vnoučka. Chovala ho, houpala a tiše mu broukala.

Dlouho ji zamyšleně pozoroval a teprve potom se velmi pomalu usmál.

Svým prvním, právě proklubaným, zoubkem.

.

„Vskutku působivé," poznamenal dědeček Lucius, když se kolem toho zázraku celá rodina povinně shromáždila. „Kolik že těch zubů ještě bude?"

„Devatenáct," povzdechla Astorie přemáhající krátké zívnutí.

„To nemáme šanci přežít," prohlásil Draco. A na dotvrzení těch slov si do kávy namísto cukru roztržitě nasypal tři vrchovaté lžičky soli.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. To důležité

_Jako dívka Astorie snila o dokonalé rodině. Válka však její život obrátila vzhůru nohama. Když se později stala „mladou paní Malfoyovou", měla v některých věcech ještě trochu zmatek._

.

 **To důležité**

.

„Já sám!" prohlásil Scorpius, když se mu Astorie pokusila strčit do pusy lžičku s něčím, co barvou i konzistencí připomínalo rozmixovaný trávník.

„Moc dobrá brokolice s pohankou," pravila důrazně. „Ham!"

„Neci _bobolici_!" zašermoval divoce rukama. „Neci _pohádanku_!" A s virtuosní přesností jí svou velezdravou svačinku vyklopil do klína.

Musela se jít převléknout. Naštěstí babička souhlasila, že malého pohlídá.

Když později Astorie nakoukla do salonku, její syn si zrovna spokojeně rozpatlával kus banánu po tričku.

V první chvíli se zhrozila.

Potom se pohledy obou žen setkaly.

.

Porozuměly si beze slov.

Koneckonců, čím jsou drobné nedokonalosti proti hřejivému pocitu ničím nepodmíněného štěstí?

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Babiččino hlídání

_Malfoyovi vlastní ledacos. Mezi jinými například i autorská práva k jednomu údajně anonymnímu vtipu._

.

 **Babiččino hlídání**

.

„Proč museli máma s tátou odejít?" kroutil se Scorpius, když mu babička oblékala pyžamko.

„Protože se nemohou vyhýbat svým společenským povinnostem," vysvětlovala Narcissa trpělivě. „Však my to spolu zvládneme."

Vysmekl se jí a začal poskakovat po posteli.

„Proč to spolu zvládneme?"

„Protože jsme šikovní. A už toho nech, zalez pod peřinu a hezky spi, je spousta hodin."

Zívl. „Proč je spousta hodin?"

„Protože je noc."

„Proč je noc?"

„Protože sluníčko zrovna spí."

„A proč –"

„Scorpiusi, znáš příběh o chlapečkovi, co se tak dlouho vyptával, až se proměnil v otazník?"

„Neznám. – A babičko," zašeptal tajuplně, „jak ten chlapeček dokázal udržet tečku?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Choulostivé téma

_Malý Scorpius má dvě babičky. Babičku Narcissu a babičku Greengrassovou. Ta první už ho má dokonale prokouknutého. Druhou zřejmě čeká ještě nejednoho překvapení._

.

 **Choulostivé téma**

.

„Babičko, můžu se něco zeptat?"

„Samozřejmě, Broučku." Narcissa odložila poslední číslo _Magical fashion_ s rozluštěnou křížovkou.

Scorpius se jí upřeně zadíval do očí. „Je pravda, že se děti vyklubou z vajec? Protože maminka tvrdí, že já byl nejprve u ní v bříšku," upřesnil.

Odhrnula mu neposlušné vlásky z čela. „Maminka mluvila pravdu."

Chlapeček vypadal zamyšleně. „V tom případě tomu vůbec nerozumím. Proč teda babička Greengrassová minulou neděli, když jsem spadl z koštěte do jezírka, říkala, že jsem jak vylíhnutý z divokých vajec?" Neklidně se zavrtěl. „Neměl bych jí objasnit," navrhl s rozzářenýma očima, „jak vlastně takové děti přicházejí na svět?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Výkres

_Scorpius rád kreslí všechno, co vidí kolem sebe._ _Čas od času tím ostatní donutí k zamyšlení._

.

 **Výkres**

.

Scorpius ležel na koberci, před sebou krabici pastelek, a velmi zaujatě cosi tvořil.

Dědečkovi psi se ospale rozvalovali vedle něj.

„Babičko, chceš vidět, co jsem namaloval?" obrátil se na Narcissu, která mu zvědavě nakukovala přes rameno.

„Ovšemže, Broučku."

Začal své výkresy rozkládat po stole.

„Tohle je náš dům, Moddey s Madadh, poštovní sova…" vysvětloval důležitě.

Narcissa vzala do ruky další obrázek.

„Tahle opička se ti moc povedla. Úplně jako živá."

„Ale babi," svraštil obočí, „žádná opička. To jsi přece ty."

Lady Malfoyová zalapala po dechu.

Zřejmě bude muset velmi pečlivě přehodnotit, zda jí ten nový kaštanově hnědý přeliv doopravdy sluší.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Otázka spravedlnosti

_Že lhát se nemá, vědí dokonce i Malfoyovi. Tedy alespoň tak nějak teoreticky. Za jistých okolností ovšem…_

.

 **Otázka spravedlnosti**

.

Scorpius měl ve tváři jeden z těch zadumaných výrazů, zvěstujících, že záludná otázka na sebe nedá dlouho čekat.

„Babičko, lhát se nemá?" zeptal se zrovna, když velmi příhodně míjeli cukrárnu Floreana Fortescua.

„Nemělo by," zvolila Narcissa obezřetnou odpověď.

Její vnuk spokojeně přikývl.

„Ty jsi ale Ty-víš-komu kvůli panu Potterovi lhala…" nadhodil s nadějí.

Zhluboka se nadechla. Tušila, co přijde.

„To je strašně nespravedlivé," prohlásil Scorpius rozhořčeně. „Když zalžu já, dostanu trest. Když lžeš ty, pan Potter ti potom každý rok posílá kytku!"

Se shovívavým úsměvem ho přivinula k sobě. „Řekni rovnou, že chceš, abych ti koupila zmrzlinu."

„Jahodovou," zapředl spokojeně.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Kulturně se povznést

_Existují umělecká díla, o nichž panuje obecné přesvědčení, že jsou prokletá. Například_ ta „skotská hra" _, deváté symfonie obecně nebo opera_ Hoffmannovy povídky _. Mudlové se jich obávají. Pro kouzelníky však představují naprostou klasiku._

.

 **Kulturně se povznést**

.

„Fakticky je ta opera prokletá?" vyzvídal Scorpius, zatímco mu babička upravovala vázanku.

Dědeček Lucius přisvědčil. „Ovšem velmi neuměle prokletá." Obratným pohybem skryl svou hůlku do rukávu tmavého obleku. „Nicméně, vylepšení je možné."

„Skutečně se domníváte, že _Hoffmannovy povídky_ jsou vhodným představením pro devítiletého kluka?" namítli Draco s Astorií současně.

„Jde o kouzelnickou klasiku," ujistila je Narcissa. „Kdybychom spoléhali na vás, nechali byste to ubohé dítě kulturně zakrnět."

„Aspoň nám slibte, že divadlo _nevyhoří*_ ," zaprosil Draco.

„Ale tati!" Scorpius nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Požár je příšerná nuda. Já mám slíbenou primadonu s výpadky paměti a dirigenta, co při děkovačce spadne do orchestřiště."

...

* * *

 _*_ _Hoffmannovy povídky (J. Offenbach) jsou považovány za prokleté proto, že při jejich provedení ve vídeňském Ringteatru (8. prosince 1881) došlo k obrovskému požáru. (Ne, neobviňujte, prosím, Malfoyovy. S tímhle opravdu nemají nic společného!)_

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Malý lektvarista

_Znáte mudlovskou pokusnou sadu_ Malý chemik _? Kouzelnické děti mají něco podobného. Místo síranu měďnatého, kyseliny vinné a jodidu draselného však obsahuje tlustočerví sliz, výluh z pelyňku a pestrobarevné obří hlemýždě._

.

 **Malý lektvarista**

.

„Paní Narcisso, paní!" vypískla skřítka. „Minnie nerada vyrušuje, ale pan Scorpius dole v kuchyni –"

Odložený šálek energicky ťukl o stůl. „Hned tam jdu!"

.

Obsah kotlíku znepokojivě bublal.

Všude okolo se povalovaly části dětské sady _Malý lektvarista_.

Další skřítek, usazený na obráceném hrnci, hlasitě předčítal: „…hlemýždě řádně podusíme…"

Narcissa popošla kupředu. „Zlatíčko, smím vědět…?"

„ _Chechtací lektvar_ ," vysvětlil Scorpius. „Tedy pokud mi půjčíš svou hůlku, i když ještě nesmím kouzlit. Jinak z toho zřejmě skřítci vyrobí dnešní večeři. Šneci po francouzsku," ukázal na odpornou slizkou hmotu.

„Nevydíráš tak trochu?"

„Ne, babičko," usmál se zářivě. „Podle dědy se tomu říká _jemný diplomatický nátlak._ "

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Dlouho očekávaný dopis

_Někdy v polovině léta začnou všechny jedenáctileté kouzelnické děti vyhlížet poštovní sovu, přinášející jejich přijímací dopis do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích._

.

 **Dlouho očekávaný dopis**

.

Scorpius napíchl kus brambory na vidličku.

„Co když nepřiletí?" zeptal se asi posté.

„Jistěže přiletí," opáčil dědeček Lucius. „Od časů, kdy Malfoyové přišli do Anglie, se nestalo…"

„Co když budu výjimka? Strejda Sev říká, že na to existuje taková křivka. Gasova, myslím."

„Gaussova," opravil ho Draco mechanicky.

Astorie na syna přísně pohlédla. „Ve škole pro tebe bude výhradně profesor Snape, jasné?"

„Ano. Ale co když –"

„Scorpiusi! Přiletí. Neřečni a jez!"

„Ale –"

„Aniž bych chtěla jakkoli rušit vaši podnětnou debatu," vložila se do toho babička Narcissa sladce, „nemáte dojem, že ta bradavická sova už dobrou čtvrthodinu netrpělivě přešlapuje na okenním parapetu?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Babiččino bonusové drabble

_Vzpomínáte si, jak Harry s Ronem prskali, když Draco svého času dostával z domova balíčky s cukrovím? Zdá se, že Scorpius o tom také něco zaslechl._

.

 **Babiččino bonusové drabble**

.

 _Milá babičko,_

 _v Bradavicích se mi líbí._

 _(Strejda) Profesor Snape se mnou od příštího roku najisto počítá do kolejního famfrpálového týmu. Škoda, že prváci ještě nesmějí soutěžit._

 _Už jsem psal, že Moudrý klobouk zařadil Albuse Pottera do Zmijozelu? Měli jste vidět ty kyselé obličeje jeho příbuzenstva. Ale mám dojem, že „Spolek ryšavců" opustil docela rád._

 _Teď to nejdůležitější: Babičko, až mi zase budete posílat balíček, prosím, dohlédni, aby byl zabalený do co největší krabice, ano? Nechci žádné sladkosti navíc, jenom je strašně legrační pozorovat, jak při doručení jistým nejmenovaným individuím hrozí, že puknou vzteky._

 _Moc pozdravů všem doma_

 _posílá Scorpi_

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
